Aki
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: There's a new Spirit of Autumn, as Baby Tooth finds out, and she befriends the mini fairy.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Tooth was on her way home after collecting the lost tooth from a six-year-old girl when she heard laughter from the forest she was passing over. "Easy now sweetie, don't drink so fast or you could end up with a tummy ache." A voice came to her and Baby Tooth had to see who it was that spoke.

As she fluttered below the trees, she saw a young woman with braided waist length brown hair that had light red, orange and yellow streaks mixed in among the leaves that were weaved into the braid. She wore a simple red shirt, blue jean shorts and was barefoot, like her favorite male Guardian.

Curious as to whom she was talking to, Baby Tooth flitted around until she was in front of the young woman to see her bottle-feeding a baby deer. "There now, that's better isn't it?" She said as she pulled the now empty bottle away from the baby deer as she smiled gently at it.

As if she sensed she was being watched the young woman raised her eyes to see Baby Tooth as she hovered in front of her. "Well hello there little one, are you lost?" She asked as she lifted a hand for Baby Tooth to land on.

Baby Tooth glanced behind her to see if there was someone else there but did not see anyone then realized the young woman was talking to her when she felt a finger gently stroke her head. "Yes, I can see you little one. My name is Aki and I am the new Spirit of Autumn as the old one decided to just let himself fade away."

When Baby Tooth turned back around she was shocked to find eyes that could rival Jack's in color watching her. Aki held up a hand for Baby Tooth to land on, which she did and was surprised, though only slightly, to find her hand covered in dirt as though she had been digging in the Earth.

Aki laughed lightly when Baby Tooth looked at her with a question in her eyes. "What can I say I enjoy the feeling of freshly dug dirt between my fingers I may be the Spirit of Autumn but that doesn't mean I can't make sure the ground is ready for the warm seasons."

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes, which made Aki chuckle, "Yeah, Yeah I know that winter must come before summer and the ground will become frozen when winter arrives but that doesn't mean I can't help it along just a little."

After she thought about it for a few seconds, Baby Tooth shrugged in agreement then twittered at Aki. "Well, it's nice to meet you Baby Tooth. Who gave you your name?"

Baby Tooth smiled as she thought of her favorite seasonal spirit, her eyes lit up as well. She told Aki all about Jack and how he saved her from one of Pitch's nightmares before he unknowingly gave her the name Baby Tooth that Jack got used to calling her.

"Jack, as in Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter?" Aki asked and Baby Tooth nodded. "What's he really like? I've only been an immortal for a week and heard from both the Spirits of Spring and Summer that he's a spoiled, selfish brat."

Aki frowned at Baby Tooth's indigent squeak as the mini fairy rose into the air. "I take it what they told me isn't true then from your reaction." She muttered but shrugged before she smiled. "I'd rather believe you then someone who doesn't know the Spirit of Winter. Since his season follows mine do you think it be alright if I met him?"

Baby Tooth nodded eagerly and led Aki, once she had called the autumn wind to carry her, to where she knew Jack was before she headed off to take the tooth she still carried to the Tooth Palace. Aki stayed back while Baby Tooth visited briefly with Jack before she stepped forward to introduce herself. Jack fondly watched Baby Tooth leave and had not noticed Aki yet.

As he turned to rejoin his Burgess believers he saw Aki and stopped where he stood, staring at her, on his guard. "Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded as he raised his staff at her.

"I mean you no harm Spirit of Winter, I'm the new Spirit of Autumn, my name's Aki and I wanted to simply meet you before deciding whether I like you or not."

Jack blinked in surprise as he slightly lowered his staff but not his guard. "Um…thanks I think."

Aki let out a light laugh as she took a step forward. "Spring and Summer were wrong about you, you're not a spoiled, selfish brat. I mean if you were you wouldn't playing with mortal children nor would you acknowledge Baby Tooth. She told me about you on our way here."

Jamie stared where Jack was though he didn't see anyone. "Jack, is there someone there?" He asked as he moved to stand next to the child Guardian.

"Yes, the new Spirit of Autumn, her name's Aki." At Jack's words, Jamie began to see Aki and that brought a smile to her face.

"Hello young one, what's your name?" She asked Jamie.

"Jamie Bennett." He answered her then asked, "Would you like to come and play with us. We're having a snowball fight with Jack?"

"I would love to though I don't know your friends names Jamie." Aki smiled as the rest of the children eagerly introduced themselves to her. "Alright, I get Pippa, Monty and Cupcake on my team." She called after the introductions were done.

Hours later, the children were called inside by their parents, which left Jack and Aki alone. "You're not so bad for the Spirit of Winter. I had fun, thank Jamie for inviting me to play for me. I should get back to prepare the parts of the Earth that need it for your season child Guardian."

"Child Guardian, I'll have you know I'm older then you by a few hundred years." Jack protested.

Aki giggled and replied, "I know but while I died at the age of thirty-two you died as a fourteen year old." She pointed out. "So that makes you an immortal teenager which is why I called you a child Guardian."

Jack is about to retort when he realized she was right and his shoulders slumped as he conceded." Alright you win…this time but you won't next time sunset."

"Fair enough winter prince." She shot back before she called for the autumn wind and was gone, her laughter echoing behind her. Jack watched her go then, shaking his head, left to continue spreading winter in the places that called for it before he headed for the Pole to let the other Guardians know about the new Spirit of Autumn.

* * *

**Aki's name is Japanese, it means born in autumn and I thought it fit my character as she is that is when Mother Earth brought her back to life as an immortal. She will not fall in love with Jack or any of the other male characters (unless that character belongs to me). This is going to be a Baby Tooth/Jack/Aki friendship fic and as right now is a one shot so don't leave a review wanting me to update or I will take it down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Fourth of July to all Americans and happy day/night to everyone else, may you enjoy the next chapter of Aki. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited, follow, or just read this story (100 views on Jack's death, wow I feel so loved).**

* * *

Aki was making sure autumn came to the area she had been reborn in and, as she flew over the cemetery, noticed a family gathered around a few of the gravestones. She felt like she should stop near where they had gathered though she couldn't understand why.

Not long after she landed, Baby Tooth settled onto her shoulder. It had only been a week since she was reborn as the Spirit of Autumn and two days since she met Jack. "Funerals are always so sad don't you agree Baby Tooth." Aki sighed as she watched the family pay their last respects before they left, some of them in tears.

Baby Tooth silently agreed as she knew it was actually Aki's mortal body that was being lowered into the ground, having found out by accident as she had been sent to collect her seven year old niece's lost tooth the night before and found the child clinging to a picture of her, tear stains on her cheeks.

After she had exchanged the tooth for a coin, Baby Tooth flew off to find Sandy and let him know about the little girl so he could send her extra good dreams. Baby Tooth was brought back to the present when Aki spoke up.

"It's weird but I feel like I should do something, comfort them somehow. I just can't explain why."

"Maybe you feel that way because you knew them before you became Aki." Jack's voice came from behind her. "I paid a visit to Tooth to see if she might have your baby teeth, luckily Baby was able to find them as she had seen a picture of you when you were mortal."

Baby Tooth twittered joyfully at Jack's praise while he handed Aki the container that held her baby teeth and memories. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Aki wondered out-loud.

"Just run a finger over the top of it." Jack explained and Baby Tooth flitted over to his shoulder as Aki settled on the ground before doing as Jack explained.

For two minutes, Jack and Baby Tooth silently watched while Aki viewed her memories. "Those people, they…they're my family. I, I was…" She trailed off as she pulled her knees to her chest and laid her face down on them, tears in her eyes.

Jack sat down next to her while Baby Tooth landed back on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek in an effort to comfort her. Without a word, Jack started to rub Aki's back, knowing that she'll tell them what she saw when she was ready.

"Jack?" A familiar voice asked which made him raise his eyes to see Mother Nature in front of them. He was on his feet in a second once he saw her.

"Mother, is something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Why is your sister crying?" Jack glanced down at Aki then back up at Seraphina before answering.

"She just saw her memories."

She didn't say anything as she strode over to Aki and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, dislodging Baby Tooth in the process. "Oh my daughter, I'm sorry you had to go through that and if I could I would remove the memories of what you went with when you were separated from you mortal family."

"I know you would mother but…that's not why I'm crying." Aki sniffed as she dried her eyes. "I wish to see my son, just to know if he is alright…I…would…like to be a part of his life as much as possible as well."

Seraphina agreed to allow Aki be a part of her son's life as much as was possible for her to do so. "Thank you mother." She whispered before called on the autumn wind to take her where she needed to go.

Jack approached Seraphina as Aki flew off. "What happened, how did she die?" He wanted to know.

"About a year past she was kidnapped and held hostage by a human smuggling ring. The man who ended up buying her got her pregnant and her malnourished body couldn't handle it. Any nourishment she was given went all to her unborn child while she was in the hospital.

After he found out that she was pregnant, the man who bought her, not wanting to have to care for her and her unwanted child, abandoned her. Luckily, a group of nuns found her. They took her to the nearest hospital where she was cared for until the day her son was born.

The last thing she did as a mortal was give her son a name, Spencer Lee. I was there when he was born as I had my eye on her to become the new Spirit of Autumn since she was a child." Seraphina answered as she turned to look at Jack.

Jack met her gaze, sorrow in his eyes. "Will she be alright?"

"She's a strong spirit, she'll be fine Jack. Now why don't you go find her, I'm sure she would love to introduce her son to his immortal uncle, Jack Frost."

With a grin, Jack leapt into the air as he let out a shout of laughter, Baby Tooth on his shoulder. Seraphina smiled as she watched him go and place a rose of her creation, one that will never wilt, on top of her grave, before she left as well.

When Jack finally arrived at the house, Baby Tooth led him to, Aki sat in a rocking chair with a blanket over one side of her body. "What are you doing?" He asked, curiously.

"Nursing Spencer." She answered simply and laughed as a light blush came to Jack's cheeks. "What's the matter Jack, have you never seen a woman nurse her child before?" She teased.

"Of course I have, I just have never been in the same room as a nursing woman." He protested as Aki lifted her son out from under the blanket and to her shoulder to burp him, fixing her shirt in the process. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked once he had burped.

"What, no that's alright." Jack responded in a slightly panicked voice.

"What's the matter is the brave Jack Frost scared of a little baby." Aki taunted as she placed Spencer in Jack's arms and moved them so he was holding him the right way. "You act like you have never held a baby before." Baby tooth twittered at Aki's teasing of Jack.

"Oh go ahead, laugh at me Baby Tooth but don't expect me to take you for a ride anytime soon." He joked as he forced away his panic. "That's because I haven't." Jack told her as he looked down at Spencer, who blinked his eyes at him then yawned. "Although, he is kinda cute." Jack said a smile on his face.

"Of course he, he is my son after all." Aki said as she took Spencer from Jack. "Your uncle Jack is silly, yes he is." She cooed as she changed his diaper before placing him back in his crib.

Unknown to them Aki's older sister, though she was still half-asleep, heard every word they said through the baby monitor, which was on. She mumbled Aki's mortal name as tears ran from underneath her eyelids.

Baby Tooth tugged lightly on Jack's hair to get his attention as dreamsand floated into the room. "Huh, what…oh I think we should go Aki so Sandy can do his job here." He told her as he gently pulled her from the room through the window, making sure to close it behind them.

Aki took a quick glance through the window before she flew off after Jack and Baby Tooth, "I'll be back when I can my son." She whispered as she did.

"Will you be alright?" Jack asked as he moved to fly along-side Aki.

"Yes, thank you for asking Jack." She replied, casting a smirk at him. "Race you to our next stop."

"Oh you're on." Jack crowed as he shot ahead of Aki with a cry of joy, Aki following him with Baby Tooth on his shoulder. Jack headed for Burgess, intent on introducing Aki to Jamie and the other children there.


	3. Chapter 3

Aki was coasting across several mortals backyards when she heard a sound she remembered from her mortal life and landed in the yard where the sound was coming from. As she walked closer to the back porch, she found what she was looking for, wind chimes, and, with a gentle laugh, sent the autumn wind blowing over the chimes just to hear them sound for around three minutes.

"Beautiful." She breathed with a sigh before she, regretfully, went back to coloring the leaves in preparation for Jack to bring winter. Unknown to her a certain Winter Spirit and mini fairy were watching her and the autumn wind play with the wind chimes.

"I know what I'm gonna get Aki for the autumn palace North and Bunny are building for her, a whole bunch of wind chimes. Now I just need the stuff to make them and you can help me Baby Tooth." Jack stated in glee. "It'll be fun." With that said, the two of them flew off to start their hunt for things to make the wind chimes as they went about their jobs.

It took the two of them nearly four weeks to gather everything they could find to make the chimes and then make them but when they did Aki's reaction was worth it to both Jack and Baby Tooth. "Did you get the white wood?" Jack asked as Baby Tooth came flitting towards him and she chirped that she did.

Jack grinned as Baby set the piece of wood into his hand then began to carve it into the shape of teeth before carefully used his ice to drill a hole in the middle of the carving where Baby Tooth would thread the twine she had found.

Once each tooth carving was on the twine, Jack would tie a knot below it before Baby Tooth added the next one until they were all twined together then they finished the tooth wind chime by threading the twine through the largest tooth and tied it into a knot at the top and added the twine that would allow it to hang.

"Looks good Baby." Jack commented as he held up the now finished wind chime and hung it with the other four. "Let's see, we did one for North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and I. I think one more ought to do it, one with all five Guardians with their helpers, though I'm not sure how to carve the wind, circling a carving of Aki."

Baby Tooth flew off to find the right wood for the carving Jack would do of Aki while Jack began to work with the leftover material that would form the last wind chime. When she got back with a piece of a fallen red wood tree, Jack was nearly done with his carving. "That's perfect Baby." He praised as he set aside the carving he did of her and took the wood from Baby Tooth to begin his carving of Aki.

As he was carving, she picked up the brush and color tray Jack had made just for her and began to paint the finished wind chimes that needed color. Once he was done with the last wind chime, Jack helped Baby Tooth paint. When they were done, Jack took a step back to admire their work, Baby Tooth on his shoulder.

"They look fantastic Baby tooth, we did a good job. Now all we need to do is wait for the paint to dry and while we're doing that we can go get a box, wrapping paper and tape from North in order to wrap her present." Baby Tooth chirped in agreement with Jack as he called for the wind to take him to the pole. "North, I need a favor." Jack called out as he and Baby Tooth entered North's home.

"In here Jack." North responded as he inspected the toys that his yetis' were working on. "What you need?"

"A box, some wrapping paper and tape, Baby Tooth and I made something for Aki as a Christmas present, hope you don't mind." Jack replied as he wandered around, glancing at all the toys, that the yetis' were working on.

North crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Jack. "I not mind you giving Aki a Christmas present but am curious why."

"Well, she is our friend and we found out she likes wind chimes and so we have made her some for her autumn retreat. I did the carving while Baby Tooth did most everything else." Jack turned his attention to North as he spoke.

North smiled as Jack explained and willingly let him have what he asked for. "Thanks North." Jack exclaimed as he and Baby Tooth sped off with the needed wrapping materials. Back at his winter home, Jack set everything down so they could begin wrapping. Jack watched while Baby Tooth gently set the chimes into the box then closed and sealed the box before they both wrapped it.

As they were finished with the wrapping, Aki came through the nearest window. "Hey Jack, Baby Tooth, what are you doing? I haven't seen for a few days."

Jack jumped and spun around when she spoke up. "Ah, uh hi there Aki, what brings you to the winter retreat?" He asked while he moved in front of the now wrapped box.

"I just wanted to make sure you two weren't avoiding me all of a sudden. What're you trying to hide?" She answered as she attempted to get a look at what Jack was hiding.

"Avoiding you, of course not, what do you say we have a race, whoever loses has to do what the other says for a week." Jack commented as a way to distract Aki from her present and led her out of the winter retreat, grateful that it worked.

Christmas morning, Aki woke up to find a wrapped box on the floor next to her bed and let out a surprised gasp. She eagerly tore into the gift, once it was opened her eyes grew wide at what she found and she instantly knew whom the gift was from.

She lifted each wind chime out and hung it up along the bottom of the over-hang of her home. The minute she had all the wind chimes hung up she left to track down Jack and Baby Tooth in order to thank them. She found Jack first and nearly bowled him over in her joy. "Thank you for the wind chimes Jack, I love them!" She exclaimed.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you love them." Jack replied as he returned her hug. "Baby Tooth did most of the work, I just carved them. She found all the wood and painted half of them."

"I figured as much." Aki replied as she backed up, a smile on her face. "I'm on my way find and thank her. Oh, by the way, I've already hung them up at the autumn retreat." She said before she flew off, leaving a smiling Jack behind.

* * *

**I have a new poll up concerning the next chapter of 'The New Big Four' if anyone cares to check it out.**


End file.
